the Beauty of the Snow
by Nubilus
Summary: Solita was left crown princess when the king and queen died. Her stepmother is burning with jealous rage at the girl’s dawning beauty, and the fact that her sons would not be the ones ascending to the throne. So, she has prepared a few 'accidents'..
1. Solita

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction website.  
Rated PG-13 for: violence, sexuality, and suggestive themes  
Setting: 13th century,Eastern Europe  
Author's Notes: I don't know how many versions of this I have written.. I seem to never get the effect and story that I want. Always the impatient and fusterated one, I decided to make do with this one. Any constructive reviews will be appreciated to help my humble writing... read and enjoy :) ****

* * *

**

**The Beauty of the Snow  
-_a retelling of Snow White- _**

**_P a r t I_**

****

**Prologue**

Her blood streamed out like rivers, forming a pool of crimson on the once pure-white snow. She moaned slightly, and laid still, her hand still upon the arrow on her breast.

"Sleep, my lady," murmured the hunter.

He gazed at her still form with a sorrowful expression, his hands tightening around a bow and quiver. He was merely obeying orders by committing such an unlawful crime, and he took no pleasure in it. The snow began to cover the maiden where she fell. _Such a beauty_, thought the hunter. _What a pity. _With no glance back, he trudged out of the forest and away from the mournful sight.

The princess was dead.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Solita**

**seven years before**

King Jethro was at Death's door, and he closed the door behind him swiftly and quietly. For weeks the kingdom of Nivalis grieved for their noble king, and murmured prayers for both of them, for the king had gone to rejoin his beloved wife. The people moved about in hushed whispers and clothed in black, to show their solemn respect.

It was the poor princess which everyone pitied and worried about. A quiet, fragile little thing, only ten years of age and already an orphan. How would she survive so much sorrow at this tender age?

Yet Solita was not glass. She would not break but so easily. Clad in a soft dress of black, she walked boldly to the mourning ceremony and boldly did she return. She shed no tears for her father.

For years, his presence was always distant to her. Her father offered but a stern word and emotionless greeting every now and then, and not once had she ever received a kiss or a sign of affection from him. It seemed that he had never quite forgiven Solita for causing the death of her mother, Queen Odessa. His new marriage to Queen Napea thickened the cement wall between them.

Queen Napea was a young, fierce lady from a distant kingdom. Her glittering green eyes, pale olive complexion, and lustrous black hair made her the most beautiful, and the most vain of the ladies in court. She was not cruel to Solita, rather, her politeness stretched with her sweet smiles, which she cast carelessly about the kingdom, even at such times of deep mourning.

From her high tower window, Solita watched Queen Napea glide down the streets with her usual chain of servants trailing behind her.

Solita came to her locked chamber often, for it was her own sanctuary. Through her tower window, she would absorb all she needed to know about her surroundings. She watched as her father and stepmother held hands while walking through the West Wing Garden. She watched as her stepmother admired her jewelry, and the precious stones encrusted upon the palace walls. She watched as the people had a funeral march for her father.

And soon, she would be watching her new stepbrothers arrive.


	2. Royal Blood

**For those of you who have read chapter 2 previously, please DO (re)read this version.. I've decided to make a few changes and added a part at the end of this chapter. Thanksso much to those who do take care toleave a review. **

**Chapter 2 – Snow Blossoms**

The wind was whistling against the foreign sky, making rattling noises in anger against the grey slate clouds.

Solita had a solemn expression on her pale, young face. Her eyes were carved of stone – stormy flecks of deep blue etching into cloudy grey marbles. They contained no innocence that was expected in a child her age, but were lined with sadness – she was a girl who had seen too much for her years of living.

"Presenting Prince Alaric and Prince Ethel, sons of the late Prince Pedro of Avienal and Queen Napea of Nivalis."

Two boys dressed in expensive finery strutted across the court to the royal throne, and bowed to the queen and Princess Solita. Queen Napea smiled at them, and said proudly, "My sons, the kingdom of Nivalis welcomes you." Solita did not smile, or make any effort to speak until all eyes of the court were turned upon her, waiting for a greeting.

"Daughter of our late King Jethro and late Queen Odessa – " Solita's thin voice trembled slightly, " – Princess Solita, welcomes you to the palace." Her eyes flickered to gaze upon the strangers. They were both tall, boys approaching youth. One had obviously inherited the smile of his mother – but somehow it contained more honesty and truth in its radiating glow. His wavy locks of brown hair fell carelessly at his shoulders, and revealed eyes of the deep ocean. The other seemed a year or two older, a boy of fourteen with a polite, but somewhat cold smile, and the same piercing emerald eyes of Queen Napea. His hair was black as night, falling into his eyes occasionally.

The entire court watched the reunion with polite expressions, and then all in turn greeted the princes. Solita, knowing that she would no longer been needed, faded into the back of the court, and ran to the West Gardens at the other side of the palace.

It had been a month after the death of her father. Solita had not said a word willingly to anyone, and kept to herself when not being educated by scholars and instructors. She knew perfectly well that the kingdom was talking about her, the poor little girl. She was without a father, without a mother, and the kingdom was without a true ruler.

Solita didn't know how long she stood at the fountain. The gentle caress of the waters soothed her, and time trickled away like soft rivers.

"Your highness," said a voice behind her. Solita turned to come face to face with the royal advisor, Lord Castel.

"The queen requests you give the princes a tour of the palace." He motioned towards the two boys standing behind him awkwardly. Forcing a sweet smile, Solita lead the princes through a cobblestone sidewalk, winding through the magnificent West Garden. She lightly pointed at the sighing roses and lovely flowers and said, "This garden is the delicacy, the specialty of the entire West Wing."

Prince Ethel's gaze followed her, although he did not move from his stone-still position. The Princess Solita was young, but she was a stranger who seemed to be able to look through him and see his inner secrets in one glance.

"What is your favorite flower of the courtyard, Princess Solita?" Alaric made an effort to start a conversation with her.

"Snow blossoms, " she said impassively. Her dress rippled onto the cobblestone sidewalk as she bent down to peer affectionately at the blooming flowers below.

"Where is it?" Ethel asked, with sudden interest in his voice.

She pointed towards a fountain near the center of the garden. Sprouting towards the sky were three snow blossoms, petals whiter than real snow and silken to the touch. It looked almost like a white rose, but the leaves and stems were wilder, curling onto itself, and trailing into the waters of the fountain.

"It's beautiful…" said Alaric. Solita nodded and turned her back on the brothers to gaze into the distant mountains which guarded the kingdom.

Ethel seized the chance to spring on top of the fountain with a few light jumps, careful not to cast even a slight ripple upon the waters. His hands were just inches away from the snow blossom when Solita's voice sliced through the air. She had not even turned around.

"Please remove yourself from the fountain, dear stepbrother. There is a reason the snow blossoms are surrounded by water and perched so high." Her tone was cool, and once finished speaking she turned to regard him with an icy stare unusual for a child her age.

"You knew it had magic powers, didn't you?" she said.

Attempting a small smile, Ethel murmured, "Of course. It is a legend, a rumor, back in Avienal, that these flowers were the dead Queen's flowers. And that she possessed magic powers, which were transferred to the blossoms at her death."

"The dead queen, prince," she muttered irritably while turning a heel and walking away, "was my mother."

**Snow blossoms aren't a main part of the plot, but a detail of the story which is still nice to be included. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Throne

**Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews, warrior-wolf, Paperbagprincezz, Evensong, and 'fireworksinmybackpocket'! It has been cough a few months since I updated.. I've been suck in writer's block... **

**If you haven't read the new version of chapter 2, please do so! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 – The Throne**

"This… is the ballroom." The small pit-a-pat of her feet stopped to allow Solita to open the magnificent entrance door. It towered over all three of them, a heavy solid wood door. Solita's frail bones showed as she struggled to pry it open. Ethel smirked under his polite smile, and muttered to himself in a rather childish way, "Weakling." _Alaric was such a goody-goody brother_, thought Ethel as he watched him help Solita. The two of them eventually succeeded.

It was a vast, echoing ballroom, the floor gleaming of marble and the ceiling carved of angels. The creamy walls had carvings engraved upon them, also, of cherubs and clouds.

Ethel lightly took a finger and traced it against the lining of one of the clouds, which were painted shimmering silver. Mischievously, he tried to flake off a small piece of the cracking clouds.

"Stepbrother," Solita's quiet voice was magnified by the ballroom's high ceilings.

"Please do not lay your fingers on our century-old art."

Ethel scowled. "What then – _my dear stepsister_- may I _possibly_ be able to touch in this _beautiful _palace of yours?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

She did not mean to vex him _this_ much, yet took small pleasures in doing so anyway.

With a smirk, she replied, "Nothing."

* * *

"Lucius is our royal cook," said Solita in a bored voice. A tall, dark-haired middle-aged man bowed to the princes. 

"Who is this?" asked Ethel suddenly, motioning at the girl bowing beside Lucius. She raised her head, and revealed an exotic, beautiful face.

"Her name is Romi," said Lucius. "She is a Sieliban slave… daughter of their duchess, I believe."

Romi was about Ethel's age, an alarming beauty of large mammaries, which was currently being eyed curiously by the elder prince.

"You'll have to excuse my brother," murmured Alaric to Solita. "His current fascination is rather… embarrassing."

"But of course," muttered Solita. "Prince Ethel," she said politely. "May we continue with our tour, our would you like to stay and entertain with our servants?"

Ethel scowled at Solita, thinking_, she will not be this smug tonight at the crowning._

* * *

The chilly wind began to dance through the palace, echoing with the magnificent rings of the courtroom bell. Nobles and royals piled into the room, dressed in their expensive finery while the commoners outside the gates strained their ears to listen. 

Lord Castel, the royal advisor, was calling a meeting with the entire court to discuss the matter of the crowning to the throne.

"The death of our beloved King Jethro –," the voice of Lord Castel filled the vast court "– has left us in deep despair. Yet it is time for our next generation to take hold of the reins of power in ruling the kingdom."

The queen, beady eyed, sat composedly on the golden throne, with her sons to one side, and Solita standing at the other. She lowered her eyes, refusing to meet the gaze of either Princes.

"Although it is natural in our kingdom for the crown to descend to the males of royalty, before his death King Jethro has made a different clarification." At this the gray-bearded man cleared his throat. "Despite the presence of Prince Alaric and Prince Ethel – " The princes cast a nervous glance to their mother, and the queen furrowed her brows slightly. "- King Jethro requests a royal of his own blood to acquire the throne, rather than those from foreign kingdoms. And thus, Princess Solita will descend to the throne – "

"Lord Castel," the queen's voice interrupted slowly.

"Our dear Princess Solita is but a child. Would it not be more reasonable to place Prince Ethel, who is approaching fifteen, in her place until she becomes of age?"

The lord smiled politely and made a small bow before speaking. "With all due respect, your highness, I am afraid that cannot be done. It may be that the kingdom must wait for seven years, but was stated clearly by King Jethro and inscribed clearly in the ancient book of Nivalis, that only the heir may become a Queen or King. But of course, the king knew of your sons and has placed them behind Princess Solita in line for the crown."

At this murmurs of agreement ran through the court. Although it may be because of the evening light, but suddenly Queen Napea appeared pale, her beauty faltering a bit. "Surely – " Queen Napea stopped. With a thin smile, she said instead, "So be it."

Solita had not been a bit taken back by the announcement. Across from the court she could sense the heat of gazes upon her, though the eyes of Prince Ethel turned colder than the snow which had began to blanket the kingdom.


	4. A Tear of Guilt

**Awww thank you soooo much for reviewing! You guys have motivated me, I'm pleased that you like it .  
Here's chapter 4. I've got an outline of the entire fanfic going! Yay!.. I might be able to finish this one after all. **

**If you are sensitive to MILD sexual behavior, I suggest you skip this chapter. Otherwise, read on! **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Tear of Guilt**

**Five years later**

Silken layers of her pale lavender robes fluttered behind her as Solita glided through the palace halls, with her own trail of servant girls following. She had been sent as a personal messenger by Queen Napea to fetch her eldest son. Solita had bowed her head slightly, and obeyed her stepmother's wishes, despite her resentment towards Ethel. He was nineteen years old now, and had begun to court several of the court ladies and foreign princesses, who were undoubtedly entranced with his charming personality. And it was no surprise to Solita how he can be so gentlemanly towards other woman, but only cold towards her. His current princess was from Lairen, a rather high-pitched, thin voiced woman two years older than Ethel himself. Solita remembered the look on his face when introduced to her. Though he may fool his mother and the foreign princess with his honeyed words, he failed to successfully conceal his disgust of the princess from Solita.

She approached the doorway of his chambers, and parting the misty silk suspended from it, she stepped lightly into his vast quarters. The stone ceiling, like the ballroom, was hand crafted, carved with the beautiful figures of angels. Solita, seeing the room empty of him, paced to his the next room, his bedroom chamber. She knocked gently. No answer.

Solita furrowed her brows. She could almost hear noise – it was.. Ethel's voice – gentle and coaxing.

Parting the layers of silk separating the two rooms, Solita quietly walked into his bedroom chamber. She gasped at the sight she saw. Lying, quite pale, on the canopy bed of Prince Ethel, was the royal cook's assistant, Romi. Her hair was a pool of ebony, dripping into her bare shoulders. On top of her was Ethel, with his mouth polishing her neck with fiery kisses. Solita acquired a look of pure disgust, and turned her back on the two, covering her eyes with pale hands. The servants behind her all gasped and did the same.

Prince Ethel withdrew himself from his affair immediately when seeing Solita standing there. Romi's eyes widened in fear, and she scrambled to clothe herself. By the time Solita turned around at them, both her and the prince were hurriedly dressed, Ethel no longer flustered, but regaining his usual air with a drip of anger.

"Who – " His voice was deathly quiet. " – are you, to strut about my chambers without giving notice, and invading my privacy like this?"

"I did not expect your highness to be involved in an affair with a servant girl – " Solita said coldly and calmly, " – while still having courtship with the Princess Ilea."

Ethel's cheeks flushed scarlet with fury. "It is no matter of yours. Pray tell me, why have you come here in the first place?"

"Your mother demands your presence to discuss matters concerning…" Solita's gaze trailed to Romi on the floor. "…Princess Ilea."

Solita felt sympathy for Romi, who had done nothing wrong but let herself be found in a dangerous affair with the prince. Did she not know of the death penalty for such things?

Ethel said quietly, with a small sneer, "Tell her… I will be there shortly."

Solita forced a thin smile, and said, "She insists you attend _now_."

"Of course," said Ethel in a bored voice. He walked out of his chambers without giving a second glance at the girl he left sobbing on the floor.

* * *

"My brother has gotten himself into trouble again, hasn't he?" sighed Prince Alaric. They walking along the West Garden, Solita occasionally bending down to breathe in the scent of the flowers. 

"Yes, indeed. I did not mean to be the fault of it all," said Solita, remembering Romi's lips, frozen and dripping with black poison.

"He has broken the courtship with Princess Ilea." Alaric turned to look at Solita. Wavy locks of dark chestnut hair framed a slender face and dazzling smile. He was perhaps, not quite as handsome as his brother, but his eyes were brighter and his heart warmer towards Solita.

"I am not surprised," commented Solita dryly.

"And the girl…" Alaric furrowed his thick eyebrows a bit.

"She was put to death. By poison."

Alaric nodded, but said nothing.

"Your brother did not give her a second look before she died. He said he wish to have nothing to do with such whores."

Alaric shrugged, and looked a bit sorrowful. "He's not as bad as you think, Solita. My brother does have a heart."

Solita raised an eyebrow slightly. "Yes, indeed. A black heart."

* * *

Voices and images entwined in Ethel's head violently, dizzying him and filling him with various emotions. 

"_Princess Ilea was ready to call an engagement, and yet, you destroyed all of that with a lousy affair with a servant girl. You had a chance to be king!" _

"_And yet there is still a chance. But we must hurry. Solita has but two years until she reaches the age of crowning." The queen sighed bitterly. _

"_Mother, why is becoming king so important? I do not care!" _

_With a swift blow, his mother slapped him across the face, leaving deep red marks._ _"You must care," she said coldly. "It is your destiny. Do you understand?" _

_Ethel bowed his head, ignoring the stinging of his cheek. _

"_Do you understand?" repeated Queen Napea. _

"_Yes, your highness," he murmured in a frozen voice. _

_

* * *

_

"_I shouldn't be doing this," whispered Romi, the dark-haired beauty. Ethel's hands had already slipped into her robes. _

"_It is not wrong," he said softly. _

"_Yes, it is. If they find us… the queen… Princess Ilea…" she paused and looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to understand.. _

"_My mother cannot tell me who to love." _

_Eyes downwards, she said with a small laugh, "We both know you do not love me." _

_Ethel made no reply, but his fingers kept moving. Romi, not daring to disobey a prince, surrendered herself to him. _

_

* * *

_

He stood like a statue by her crate. His face was stone-hard, but a single tear forced itself out and dropped onto the dead Romi's once red-wine lips, now faded into a rusty blue. _Why am I shedding tears? There will be plenty more of them,_ he thought. It is only natural for a noble man of his age to have bed mistresses.

In the back of Ethel's mind, he thought about Solita. He loathed the girl and her cold, withdrawn manner. He did not particularly like the fact that she possessed the crown, either. But Ethel was not bloodthirsty. He did not wish to murder anyone. His train of thought was broken as he looked down at the dead girl under him. _Enough. _He shook himself.

He thought about the slender figure of Princess Solita. Her blood-red lips. Her creamy skin, whiter than snow. Her raven hair, darker than the black poison which had stained Romi's lips. _Why not have some fun before death, then? _Ethel smiled to himself, and cast a glance at her isolated tower.

**As you can see... Ethel's quite a bit of a bad boy. Playboy. Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	5. Sir Leo

**Yay! I'm so happy to get 6 reviews! (I sound pathetic, I know) Just to clear something up... when you imagine their dress, notice I usually refer to their clothings as "robes".. It's a tad bit along the Greek or Roman style, but not exactly, as it's suppose to take place among the 13th century. (I changed it) But as long as you _don't_ think of high-bosom, tight waist French or British styles, with CORSETS, for god's sake... **

**dreamingdaemon:** how do you know that the flashback is the very ending of the story? harharharh... :evil cackle: Yes, you'll notice that I like dramatic. **paperbagprincezz:** real life tendancies for the girl to fall for the bad boy? Hmm... .:not saying a word:.  
**CareBearErin:** Yep. Creepy is one of Ethel's many middle names.  
**EvenSong:** At this certain point of the story, Ethel is a true jerk, and girls are like rags to him. .:grumbles.. _stupid_ boys:.  
**fireworksinmybackpocket: **Very funny!.. hmm.. I might decide to drawa scene of the story in realism, though..thank you for the nice compliment!

**Alright.. I'll stop with the long-winded author's note.. here's chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Sir Leo**

Solita was not unaware of her beauty. No, she had the envying, hateful stares of the noblewomen to remind her, and the lustful gazes of the noblemen, which she coldly shook off. The idea of men did not interest her, as did the sight of the Rossade Mountains, which guarded kingdom, its peaks dipped in misty shades of feathery white clouds. As she gazed into the distance, for a single moment she could ignore the fact that she was alone in the world, just a quiet, lonely orphan girl who happened to be born into royalty.

She looked into the eyes of Queen Napea, seated across from her. _What is it she wants most in this world?_ Her stepmother was thirty-three years old now, yet looking still unchanged from five years ago. Power. Wealth… and eternal beauty. Solita smiled thinly. _She cannot get all that she wants_, Solita thought.

It had been a few days after Ethel's infamous love affair with the cook's assistant. They had tried to keep the drama from being exposed to the entire kingdom, and had somewhat succeeded. Every now and then Solita overheard a whisper, a ridiculously stretched rumor of what had happened.

But that was not why Queen Napea called Solita before her today. Solita knew perfectly well what the queen wished to discuss, and did not anticipate any part of it.

A servant set before them two cups of herbaltea, in crystal glasses and lathered with sugar. Queen Napea watched Solita take a small sip while she stiffly stirred her glass.

"My dear," she crooned. "You are… sixteen years of – "

"Fifteen." Solita interrupted quietly.

" – years of age," said Queen Napea with a radiating glow.

"I have no doubt that it is a ripe time to begin the subject of _suitors_." She raised an almost questioning eyebrow. Solita did not reply, only nodded politely and sipped some herbal tea.

"There may be princes coming from faraway kingdoms to seek your hand, and you must be tactful and aware of that, my dear. You must choose someone with both class and wealth. After all, you inherit the throne in two years. _Surely_ you would not want to disappoint the kingdom with a rash marriage."

"Your Highness…" Solita set down her glass. "I do realize that if I marry a crown prince from another kingdom, it may very well be that I shall be the queen of his kingdom, not the other way around."

A quick flash of annoyance appeared on the queen's face. "Of course. That is natural."

"And yet, if he is neither crown prince nor royalty, he shall ascend to the throne of Nivalis with you." Solita thought she heard a hint of bitterness in the queen's words, but it quickly disappeared.

"If it is not too forward to speak, your highness… I do not believe I am at all ready for marriage. I have little interest whatsoever in suitors seeking my hand."

A curious look appeared on the queen's face, and leaned forward to speak. "If you do not intend to marry, my dear… how, then.. will you manage to rule the kingdom?"

Solita paused, and said softly, "The same way you do."

Queen Napea leaned back on her seat, brows furrowed, and cleared her throat. "Sir Leo will be your first suitor. He shall be arriving tonight. He is a legendary knight from Avienal, second hand man with the king."

"Your brother," said Solita.

The queen smiled thinly. "Yes. My brother is indeed the king. Now, we shall have a small ball held tonight in honor of his arrival. You are expected to be present, dressed according to the occasion. You are now dismissed."

Solita bowed her head, and was accompanied by servants back to her chambers.

* * *

"Chandi," Solita said softly. "Do you think the queen has any… strange intentions for me marrying?" 

The personal chambermaid smiled and said, "It is not my place to speak of this, my lady." She continued to brush out Solita's silken black hair, which trailed down her back.

"Do you?"

Chandi had been a slave captured from Sieliban, she was only a year older than Princess Solita herself, and the two of them became close companions.

"No… I do not. At least… I hope not." She left a comfortable silence in the air as Solita pondered thoughtfully and she continued to ornament her hair. _I do_, Solita thought.

"There. My lady, you are ready."

She gracefully stood up in gold slippers and started for the ballroom.

Solita could hear a distant thumping sound. She frowned, realizing it was her own heartbeat. _What am I nervous about? I shall go in there and meet my suitor with dignity. And then I shall bid him goodbye with my dignity. And chastity. _

"And now, presenting her royal highness, Princess Solita."

The wooden doors slid open, and Solita took a step forward.

* * *

Ethel was seated on a gold-rimmed chair, beside Alaric and diagonal from the queen. He casually echoed the flirtatious glances of the nearby women, who thought he looked especially dashing in his midnight blue robes and silver circlet. Queen Napea was smiling widely, and chatting very animatedly with Sir Leo. _I wonder how much she paid him…_Ethel smirked at the thought, and turned suddenly at the voice of his stepsister's arrival. All chatter seized. Ethel assumed a bored look, greatly anticipating the ball to be over with. 

"And now, presenting her royal highness, Princess Solita."

In the background, soft, enchanting melodies of the lyre was echoing through the grand ballroom, but no one knew where it came from. Perhaps it was a part of their imagination, as they watched the princess enter in a dream-like trance.

She wore amethyst-colored robes of silk, hanging softly from one shoulder, and flowing down to the marble floor in shadowy, exotic way. The dress was simple – no gems or beads stitched through the delicate silk material, yet it was magnificently elegant. Instead, a dark purple necklace, strung with glistening beads and circling her neck like rays of sunlight was the mesmeric attraction. She wore no circlet, as it was her choice. Strings of purple beads entwined with her hair, adorned with tiny white flowers.

Ethel's emerald eyes were unwillingly captivated, as all eyes were. The princess had dark shadowed eyelids that accented her own grey storm-cloud eyes, which were expressionless, like always. Her full lips were a shade of natural plum, contrasting with her pale olive skin.

Solita dipped her head as she bowed to Queen Napea, and she slowly moved to acknowledge Sir Leo.

"Princess of Nivalis greets you, Sir Leo of Avienal."

She lowered her eyes, not meeting his gaze. Solita saw clearly what flowed in his ocean blue irises, and she did not like it one bit.

**Well, there's less.. drama.. in this chapter, I think. I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow.. since it's summer and I'm fully equipped to kill Time!  
Thank you to my reviewers - you guys rock!**


	6. Pax Pacis

**Alright.. here we go, chapter six. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Pax Pacis**

"You are very beautiful," he whispered in Solita's ear as they glided through the ballroom. She frowned, but said in a polite voice, "Thank you." She was, after all, a princess raised with proper manners and perfect etiquette. A few seconds passed before Solita felt she was obligated to say, "You look quite charming yourself, Sir Leo."

Sir Leo indeed, was not an unattractive man. He was in his late twenties, it seemed, and of strong build, with a head of tight dark curls, and a closely cropped beard to match. Solita noted the deep scar that ran through one side of his neck, this man was obviously a battle lord, an experienced warrior.

"Please," he muttered in a rather cliché voice, "Do call me Leo."

It was then the music gently seized.

"Solita," said a familiar voice. Solita gritted her teeth, recognizing the voice immediately. Ethel smirked, and as the melodies drifted about the air again, he said in an almost mocking voice, "May I borrow my stepsister for a dance?" to Leo.

"Of course." Leo smirked back, as if they were sharing some joke among them, and he went to chat with Alaric.

"So. Are you enjoying the company of your precious suitor, my princess?"

"Yes, _almost_ as much as I enjoy your company," she said sardonically.

He scowled slightly, and drew Solita closer to whisper in an almost fierce voice, "You do know, Solita, that my mother has arranged for the two of you to share a _bedroom _chamber tonight… so you may get to… know each other better."

Solita paled, her rain cloud eyes losing all of its reflecting glare. _I will not have myself be taken advantage of, _she thought angrily while making another mental note.

"And you do realize…" Ethel breathed, "That if you are pregnant with a child before being crowned, it will prove you irresponsible and unworthy of the throne…"

She assumed an expressionless gaze, and said suddenly, "Where did you get these red scars on your cheek?"

Ethel's leering smile faded, and his hand immediately reached to cover his cheek, obviously self-conscious of a scar that was not there. _My mother's slap left no scar, only handprints. And they.. have faded already. But how does she know? _He frowned, and turned to find all signs of Solita gone.

* * *

_Why did he tell me that?_ Solita pondered as she glided away from the crowd. _Did he merely enjoy gloating in my face? Or was it… something else? Was it because he wanted to warn me?_

"You look stunning, Solita," said a cheerful voice nearby. Apparently Alaric was finished talking with Sir Leo. He beamed at her, and then with a cautious glance, led her outside of the ballroom, to the balcony towering over the West Gardens.

"What is it the matter?" asked Solita, alarmed by Alaric's fearful manner.

"I suggest you be very careful around this Sir Leo…" he murmured.

"Why? Is he a – "

" – I cannot say any more than that, I'm afraid…" Alaric's perplexed expression suddenly faded and he went back to his usual, happy-go-lucky manner.

"Do you remember when we first arrived in Nivalis, and you gave us a tour of the West Gardens?"

"Yes. And your brother, trying to pluck our snow blossoms…" Solita smiled slightly, as if amused by the memory.

Alaric chuckled, then saying in his usual defensive manner, "He was only trying to touch it to see if it would transfer its magic powers to him."

Under her breath, Solita uttered in sour tones, "The _git_."

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'so that's it.'"

Alaric eyed the distant buds curiously.

"What sort of rumors did you hear about it?" Solita asked.

"Well… It is said that the blossoms bloom only in wintertime, because that was when Queen Odessa died. And they also say that one of the three blossoms grant immortality to the first to breathe in its fragrance."

"Snow blossoms do not grant immortality," she said quietly. "One of the three blossoms has the power... to bring back the dead." Solita turned to look at Alaric. "But it is a secret. You mustn't tell anyone."

He nodded in understanding.

For a moment they stood in silence, gazing at the clear midnight blue sky and inhaling the sighs of the roses and tulips of the West Gardens. They could still hear the faint melodies of the music and the lively chattering of the nobles.

"I must go… my mother is probably looking for me now." Alaric stopped, and turned around. "Please do heed my warning, Solita. I've known Sir Leo ever since I was born." Before leaving he clasped Solita's hands briefly, leaving a leather-bound item in her possession. When she looked up, confused, the last of Alaric's robes quickly swished away from the corner.

Solita, perplexed, began to unbind the long leather strings, and was halfway finished when she heard soft footsteps. Quickly, she stuffed the object to the most discreet place she could think of, and resumed her stargazing.

Suddenly she felt firm fingers wrapping around her bare shoulders, on each side. Wincing at the iciness, she took the hands and casually removed them from her shoulders, turning around as she did so.

"Sir – " Solita cleared her throat, and said again, "Leo. It's a surprise to see you here."

"Well, who would guess that my princess has been hiding away for so long… we haven't even properly got to know each other." He smiled, a smile which Solita returned reluctantly.

She turned away from him, and looked out into the gardens yet again. "Leo… How do you find court with the king in Avienal?"

It appeared he was rather taken back by the sudden question. "King Iccus trusts me with many duties," he said plainly. "He is a good man."

"Indeed. How long have you been a warrior?"

"I started training when I was twelve," he said shortly. "Now, let us stop talking about me, and start discussing you." It seemed that he was about to launch into a romantic speech, and Solita lowered her eyes to look at the cobblestone sidewalk of the West Gardens below.

"I want to know…" Leo cast Solita a starry-eyed gaze, "…what gives you pleasure. What is it I may do to win your hand in marriage?"

"I am afraid I cannot fulfill your wants, Sir Leo. I have no interest in marriage." Her voice shook slightly, wondering if she said the right thing. "I regret to tell you it may be best for you to return to your own kingdom soon."

"That cannot be done, Solita." He fixed a passionate stare at her.

"What reasons have you to marry me?"

"I find your beauty…" he inhaled deeply, "… so irresistible." He slid a hand through the back of her robes, stroking her bare waist affectionately. "And I wish... to be the first to _savor_ it."

"Sir!" Solita was furious. She threw his hands away, and fixed a steely stare at him. For some reason he found it strangely amusing, and began to softly chuckle, and only drew her closer, whispering in her ear, "I am pleased to tell you… the queen has graciously granted me a spacious bedchamber. And do you know what else she granted me?" Not waiting for her answer, he plunged in to kiss her passionately.

"Sir Leo!" a voice interrupted suddenly. Solita, for once in her life, was glad to see her stepmother standing a few feet away and with a strange expression on her face.

"Please do not continue your affairs with the princess out _here_." She smiled thinly. "Come. I believe it is time for you return to the chambers I had prepared for both of you." Solita's relieved expression faded into one of horror as she heard those words. Sir Leo smiled mischievously, and wagged a little finger, saying, "I shall see you in a bit," to Solita. He bowed briefly to the queen, and left.

Solita was left alone with her stepmother. She trembled, and said in a choked voice, "Queen Napea… Please, I do not find Sir Leo at all amiable… I would like to break off all relations with him."

Queen Napea raised her eyebrows in a cool stare. "That is not for you to decide, my dear. He has reminded me this evening, that I am in debt to him. I have _been_ debt to him for many years now. He has made it clear what he wishes for repayment."

In a voice Solita barely could hear, she said, "It would do you _well_ to please him tonight, Solita." Without another word, she left.

Solita shivered, and closed her eyes tightly. _I must be calm_, she reminded herself.Then, remembering the item Alaric had given her, she retrieved it from where it was hidden in her robes and began to unbind the leather strings once more. She succeeded in completely uncovering it, gasped softly at what it was.

Glimmering faintly in the moonlight, the Latin words _pax pacis _were smoothly engraved upon it. _Pax pacis_ meant peace. Why, then… was it engraved upon a _knife_?

**Now, replies to my reviewers:**

**EvenSong:** hmm.. subtlely crafted into the story itself".. why thank you, that'sone way of putting it :) ..  
**CareBearErin:** wow, you've got chapter 5 in a nutshell!  
**Paperbagprincezz:** Liv Tyler as Solita? I can imagine that.. but of the more famous actors/actresses, I'm not so sure who I'd pick, really...  
**fireworksinmybackpocket:** thank you, I'm pleased you think it's getting good...er.  
**dreamingdaemon:** .:shudders at thought of stupid song:. ughh.. I wouldn't have been able to stand it, either...

_**.:Passes out hugs and oatmeal cookies to reviewers:.**_


	7. The Assassin

**Warnings: More intense sexuality in this chapter, in two paragraphs.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - The Assassin**

Chandi quietly removed all accessories from Solita's hair and neck, and helped her into a fabric Leo had insisted she wear. It was merely two pieces of red silk loosely tied together, and could be easily pulled apart. _Who is the guest and who is the host? _Solita was furious. She had the blade Alaric had given her in its leather sheath, strapped to her upper right leg and covered with a layer of silk. She knew how to use it, and she would if she had to.

She knew clearly what would happen had she murdered Leo. She would be imprisoned by the queen for murder, and her crown passed to Ethel. And then… Solita would spend the rest of her days with the rats, nibbling on stale bread and water.

"Good luck, my lady," murmured Chandi.

Nodding, Solita bid Chandi goodbye and was escorted by a few servants to Leo's chambers.

Leo was sprawled on a few cushions, obviously having a merry time. Servant girls were at each side of him, giving him massages and feeding crimson grapes to him. Beside him stood many empty glasses. A few musicians were playing the traditional melodies of Nivalis. Leo himself was wearing a cloak, displaying his broad chest, which was strewn with battle scars and old wounds. When he sighted Solita, he grinned, and motioned for the servants to leave, until it was just the two of them in an empty room.

"Come here." He motioned Solita to step before him. Slowly, she did so, her hand resting upon the leather sheath that held the knife.

Leo stood a few inches taller than her, and lifted her chin up to face him when she lowered her eyes. He stroked her neck softly, still staring intently into her eyes. Solita did not move, and hoped desperately this was all he was going to do, knowing that she would ultimately be disappointed.

With a swift move, Leo threw Solita to the floor and pinned her down while delivering passionate kisses on her lips, and across her neck. His breath smelled of too much wine. Solita stiffened in horror, her wrists aching from his vise-like grip. Leo was surprised she showed no signs of resistance, and at that moment he used his teeth to tear away the silk which guarded her breasts. Solita closed her eyes as he savagely licked them, and slowly moving down to her waist. Leo released her hands at that moment, and began to stroke her. Solita whimpered instinctively, and then seized the moment to get up and remove the blade from its sheath. She hid it behind her arm as he advanced on her again. She ran as far as possible away from him, her hands tightening around the blade and her eyes fiery.

Suddenly Leo laughed manically, and lunged forward to pick her up and throw her on his bed, locking her down with his arms. Solita panicked. Leo stripped, until they were both naked atop the bed. Solita gave a cry of rage and rolled so that Leo was on the bottom. She gripped the knife with shaking hands, holding it at his neck.

"Are you really going to kill me, Solita? _Really_?" His words were slurred, and he laughed openly, amused by Solita's behavior.

"That's suppose to be _my _job, you know." Solita stiffened as she realized what he meant.

"I was hired…" he started blabbing openly, due to overdose of alcohol. "…to either kill you… or get you pregnant! Ha! I selected the one most _pleasing_ to me…" he started laughing, while struggling to keep his eyes focused.

Taking him by surprise, she plunged to give him a passionate kiss while one hand was still griping the knife, and the other reaching for something else. Being in the drunken state he was, Leo did not notice anything but her sudden willingness to kiss him. Solita was breathing hard, and stopped her kisses as she took an empty wine bottle and rammed it hard on his head. He lay still, knocked out.

She removed herself from him, and cloaked herself, stuffing the knife into a pocket. Still griping the wine bottle, she smashed the expensive stain-glass windows and slipped outside into the night.

* * *

Solita climbed onto the balcony of the ballroom. Her eyes were wide with horror and her heart beating at the events that had happened. _He is an assassin.._ Hired by the queen, no doubt. What was the use of living if she would be constantly sought after by her stepmother's hired killers? Where was her dignity now? A chilly wind blew from the north, and she clutched the cloak closer to her naked body. She looked down at the cobblestone road of the West Gardens below. It was a twenty feet fall. Perhaps poison would be a better idea…

Suddenly strong arms embraced her from behind. Solita jerked, and instinctively took out her knife.

"Solita… are you alright?"

It was Alaric. Solita looked at him gratefully with teary eyes and leaned on his shoulder, crying uncontrollably. He gave her spare robes, saying, "Put this on. You will catch a cold."

Sniffing, Solita removed the cloak and slid into the blue robes without even trying to keep her modesty in front of Alaric. At this point, she did not care anymore.

She did not need to tell him what had happened. Alaric knew well enough.

"The real Sir Leo died two years after we left Avienal." He had a hard glare in his eyes that was not there before. "He… was truly a great man."

"I am sorry, Solita… I was surprised my mother would do something like this." Alaric's mouth was drawn in a tight frown. "I am against her actions, but there is nothing I can do to stop her."

Solita had a sudden thought. What if Alaric gave her the knife so she would have a way of killing Leo, thus opening the pathway of her being locked away forever? No… Alaric would not do that. Besides… engraved on the knife was _peace_. Solita was ashamed of herself for even thinking of it.

"Here." Alaric offered Solita his hand. "Let me take you back to your own chambers."

Before closing the door, he gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek and left her in blissful sleep. Alaric's reassuring smile quickly faded as he turned around and walked to his own room. Alaric was overcome suddenly with anger that someone dare pose as the legendary Sir Leo and advance on Solita. He loved her like a sister. His mother had forbid him to say a word about it beforehand, but seeing Solita like that… looking so helpless and scared. Alaric knew she would not keep her chastity or her life for long, with the assassin targeting her.

* * *

Dawn came with bold crimson streaks. Alaric rose, and quickly motioned for a nearby servant to come.

"Princess Solita had a dispute with Sir Leo last night, and she is now in her own chambers. Go to Sir Leo's chambers and help him rise. I will be there soon to wish him a good morning."

The servant nodded and set off quickly.

Alaric dressed, and opened his drawer to find a few items. He slid them discreetly into his robes.

The shadows in Alaric's eyes darkened as he turned to leave.

* * *

Solita slept in hours after the sun had been glowing in the sky. Occasionally she would grip the sheets in horror, murmuring, "No… Don't! Please… I am not afraid… no.. not afraid to use this knife… I'm not afraid…"

She awoke only after Chandi had shook her, saying, "Princess. It's urgent! Something has happened!" Her voice was panicky, and Solita managed to sleepily murmur, "What is it, Chandi?"

"They say that Sir Leo was found by the fountain… dead!"

**Well, I hope it's not TOO obvious who killed Sir Leo...**

warrior-wolf : Yay! My first reviewer for this story is back! I know he is a bad boy, isn't he...?  
CareBearErin: Yep... Alaric does care enough to help her, as you see in this chapter...  
EvenSong:) Yes, power to Alaric! .:hinthint:.  
SmileyFacePerson: .:nervous laugh:. Haha... I'mvery pleasedyou enjoyed it! .


	8. Promise Me

**Chapter 8 – Promise Me**

Queen Napea stood at her ivory-framed mirror, gazing deep into her reflection. She squinted, and to her horror, saw a single strand of pearly white hair among her waves of black. She took a second look, and found it gone. Perhaps she was seeing things. She ran her finger over her smooth skin, smiling when finding no blemishes or wrinkles. But was it really like that? Was her beauty really intact and unflawed? From the corner of her gaze, Queen Napea swore she could see a small fold at the corners of her eyes. On second look, it wasn't there. Her mind was tumbling over itself, confronting her with inexistent imperfections.

She scowled. It seemed all of her schemes had been untangled apart these last few days.

The assassin had truly failed her. Solita would have never gone in the same room with him alone again. The queen had managed to keep all word of his death from escaping the royal family and a few servants.

Tomorrow, a cloaked man would emerge from the palace and leave the kingdom, posing as Sir Leo once more. With his heavy pockets, the queen was almost certain he would not return. She would have to announce to the court that the arrangement had not been successful between the princess and the sir.

Queen Napea cursed under her breath. She wished so dearly that girl would evaporate. Then… her son would be king, and she, too, would wield much power, always being able to coax him into anything. Being the second youngest child in her bloodline, she had once believed there to be no way of obtaining the throne. But now… if Ethel ascends, then all of the future rulers would be her descendants, and her name glittering in gold. The most appealing thing, however, was that if the wretched girl was gone, then Queen Napea would no longer be overlooked for her once-legendary beauty. She would be the fairest of all in the entire kingdom, and all surrounding kingdoms. Queen Napea smiled thinly.

But.. how? How could she get rid of the girl without arousing suspicion? Ethel, for one, could be coaxed into helping with her disposal. Yet her other son…

The queen furrowed her eyebrows, and gazed out into the distance from her gold-framed windows.

* * *

_A__ young man, seated at the rim of the fountain and his head resting upon his hands. His back was turned, and one could assume he only fell asleep while admiring the snow blossoms, but that was not so. They all stared in horror as they saw a thin blade emerge from the front of his chest, and blood pouring out into the tranquil waters, staining it crimson red..._

It had been three days since Sir Leo had died. Solita had been taken back by this sudden turn of events, although she could not say that she wasn't relieved. She had a vague idea who his murderer was, though no one breathed a word of it, even as they watched "Sir Leo" ride away from the kingdom. It was as if the entire thing had never happened – things quieted down and went back to how it was before.

Solita was fully cautious she was under danger and the subject of murder attempts, and she carried the blade wherever she went, covered and strapped to her waist. She strolled around the West Gardens, stopping to scowl at the bloodstain "Sir Leo" had left behind. Solita would order for servants to remove that stain as quickly as possible.

The air was thick with the scent of flowers, for spring had just reached its peak. Ethel and Alaric had probably gone venturing into the woods, capturing stags. Solita decided to take a walk around the streets of the kingdom, and left the palace abruptly. Two guards insisted on trailing her, and reluctantly she allowed them to.

The streets were filled with the chatter of peasants and merchants, haggling for prices. From under her coarse brown cloak, Solita quietly observed the people of her kingdom. She glanced at the silks and spices being sold, and let herself be pulled by merchants to their stands. Smiling, she shook her head, and went on to the next street.

"…yes, I hear the war begun just a few days ago," said a bearded man to a merchant as he purchased a few yards of silk.

"Perhaps that's why Sir Leo returned to his kingdom…" Solita froze when she heard his name. The commoners obviously didn't know much about Sir Leo other than his acclaimed heroism and his heritage to Avienal.

"They are running out of resources, I hear. Sooner or later they will come running to Nivalis, looking for soldiers!"

"No doubt the queen will send some of our men to fight for them." His voice was sour.

She moved away from the men, and made a mental note to ask Chandi about the war between Avienal and the other kingdom. Nivalis had generally been a kingdom of peace, although wars did forge once in a while. The last few years, which were completely under the queen's rule, had neither been of prosperity nor ill luck. Solita glanced at the street beggars and casually dropped a few coins into their clay pots. A small boy, his face layered with dirt and mud, gazed up at the princess with innocent black eyes. Solita's heart softened as she smiled and rubbed his cheek clean, squeezing a few gold coins into his ragged pocket.

Suddenly, a rush of wind came as two horses carrying uniformed messengers tore through the streets. Scarlet flags fluttered in the air – the flags of Avienal. A distant voice said boastingly, "See! I told you they would come to seek help!"

Solita's eyes sharpened, and swiftly followed the riders into the palace.

* * *

"Our enemies have twenty fleets of fifty men each. We only have three hundred men who can fight, and our good king has requested for the aid of your kingdom's soldiers." The messenger bowed slightly. 

"What has he to offer in return for our help?" asked Queen Napea coolly.

The messengers looked at each other, lost for words.

"Well, uh… he has not brought up the subject of… a fee."

Solita marveled at the queen's hostility. It was her own people who were being torn up in war. She has the reigns of power of Nivalis for the next two years, why not be a bit benevolent for her homeland?

The queen's expression was unsmiling and cold. "If he expects foreign aid without any – "

" – I will go." A voice interrupted her. She turned sharply to look at the speaker.

"Alaric." Queen Napea said, a bit surprised. "…darling, you will be risking your life to fight for a foreign –"

"Mother." Alaric's face was serious, and sincere. "Have you forgotten? It is our motherland, and yours, too. It is the kingdom I have lived in for fourteen years. I will go, and fight in honor of my uncle… and in honor of the memory of my father." His voice faded into silence.

Queen Napea continued to look at him in a bewildered expression when another voice spoke.

"Then I will also go," Ethel said. "In honor of my mother," he added slyly.

Solita smirked. This was a way of his charm that made him so irresistible to the noblewomen.

Yet the queen said nothing, only pondering in silence for a bit. In a resigned voice, she said, "I will have one hundred of our soldiers accompany my sons to Avienal tonight."

The messengers bowed again in relief and thanks, and abruptly left.

* * *

Solita sighted Ethel and Alaric practicing their archery later that day. _So…it will be four hundred men against one thousand_, she thought grimly. Her stepbrothers were skilled with arrows and both undefeatable with swords, although it was Ethel who tends to show off at games and such. Still, Solita could understand why the queen was reluctant about sending her sons to war, and it was not because of not being paid a fee. 

The hours drifted by, most of which Solita spent on her studies and being tutored by mentors. And yet she constantly felt something tugging at her heart, her mind filling with worries about the war. She would miss Alaric, and inwardly rejoice at the absence of Ethel. Alaric's absence provided Queen Napea with better opportunities to take Solita's life. Passing through the palace halls, Solita sighted Alaric, dressed in armory and wearing a grim expression. Ethel was next to him. Solita walked towards them, and stared intently in Ethel's piercing green eyes.

"Have a safe journey, and best of luck," she said stiffly and politely. Ethel nodded with a hint of a smile. Or perhaps it was a smirk. He left, murmuring, "We will be waiting for you by the gates, Alaric."

Alaric put his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. With his armory on, he did not look a bit like the light-hearted eighteen-year-old he was. Solita sensed soaring inner strength in him, realizing that her younger stepbrother was now truly a man. Much to her surprise, her eyes began to gaze over with a tear. She didn't know what she was crying for, but sadness had gripped her all of a sudden.

"Solita…" he peered into her wet eyes. "What is wrong?" Solita carelessly wiped her tears away with a sleeve, and said in a semi-choked voice she did not recognize as her own, "You will return, right?"

Alaric smiled broadly, realizing that this was what she had been crying for. "Of course! Do not worry about me. We will be fine."

His expression changed suddenly to one of cautiousness. "Be careful, Solita. Always carry with you the blade I had given you, but use it only as a last resort."

She nodded, lowering her eyes.

In the distant they heard the sounds of hooves and clanging of weaponry. A horn sound erupted from the edge of the kingdom. The men were preparing to leave for battle.

"I must go," said Alaric. He squeezed her hand, and took a few steps when Solita grabbed him again.

"Wait." She stared unblinkingly into his deep blue eyes. "Promise me you will return."

Solita didn't know what urged her to be like this, but it was just as if a piece of her heart wouldn't settle. She knew that despite being against a thousand men, it was nevertheless unlikely that either of her stepbrothers would suffer from life threatening injuries. But still…

Alaric's face was solemn. "I promise," he said softly.

He slipped away, and left for the gates on his horse while Solita ran along to see the men off. Queen Napea, Lord Castel, and many nobles were accompanied by servants at the iron gates. The princes were mounted atop gleaming white stallions and heavily armed, flags of Nivalis dancing in the wind. Alaric and Ethel exchanged a few farewells with them before leading the soldiers out of the kingdom, into the distant mountains. Alaric cast a glance back as he left, and met eyes with Solita. He smiled.

The sunset spilled into the sky, and Solita stared into their distant silhouettes until it faded, softly and slowly

**

* * *

Let me know if you think I haven't shifted the events smoothly enough, from Sir Leo's death to the war. I really hope it was okay, but I have a feeling... **

**To my wonderful :hugs: reviewers!**

**fireworksinmypocket:** Yay! I love you for reviewing! .  
**CareBearErin:** Yes, Alaric is adorable.. like a dog:hehe:  
**panemonium:** Nope, I decided to not include dwarfs in this version...  
**EvenSong:** Honestly, I'm impressed with your insight to this... I haven't even thought about some of the reasons you brought forth.. As for the item.. hmm.. ... I'll leave it to you to wonder what it is . .:Evil laugh:.  
**Paperbagprincezz:** No, no love triangle.. you'll see why soon. The queen is not only wanting her son to be king, but she is also savagely jealous of Solita's beauty... (I only wrote it according to the fairy tale) Wanting Ethel be king is a cover-up... it gives her a reason to kill Solita. Nope, you're right, Solita isn't a servant girl, but obeying her stepmother's wishes is expected in a fifteen year old at that time, and you'll see that on some occasions she does not, in future chapters. Great questions, by the way!  
**mistyqueen:** Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!  
**dreamingdaemon:** Haha.. That's probably what I would have done too! Yes, well I try not to encourage romance between them... you'll find out later why! . You could just use author/story alert to see when I update... :happy to be stalker-ly loved:


	9. He Returned

**I'm trying very hard not to encourage my readers to think that Solita and Alaric have romantic feelings for each other... because they don't. Their relationship is purely brother-sisterly, and also best friend-ish. I although I'm :trying: not to have it seem like they're romantically attached, it's very possible I didn't do a great job.. let me know what you think, and what I can do to edit it. Why no romance?... hmm.. It's 'cause I'm saving it for someone else! . :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - He Returned**

The days and weeks faded together like pale watercolors upon a canvas. For the most part, Solita spent her time under the instruction of her mentors and scholars. Suitors came for her hand, crown princes from faraway kingdoms, hypnotized by her beauty and drawn by her spirit. Queen Napea did not force Solita to bed with any one of them, nor did she give balls to honor their arrival. She did, however, hire spies to watch as Solita politely rejected each of them, while tightly gripping the knife behind her back.

Solita often took midnight walks, finding herself compelled to visit the same balcony she had escaped to from Sir Leo. Gazing into the shadowy distance, she wondered about her stepbrothers and how they were faring in the war. Sometimes she would quietly reminisce about the past five years with the princes and smile slightly.

In her childhood she had always been a bit of a loner, making few friends outside of the servant girls and having little interaction with the daughters of nobles, contrary to what was expected in a princess. She would much rather help the gardener tend to the flowers of the West Gardens, or gaze out from her tower and ponder deep thoughts. For the most part, Ethel never bothered to play with her, not that Solita particularly wanted his companionship. He was always busy chasing after girls, or having girls chase him, or sharpening up his battle skills.

Alaric, on the other hand, was always eager to pull Solita into walking with him around the kingdom and exploring every street and alley. The girls who chased after him were ignored, and he didn't bother to look for female companionship outside of his stepsister. His playful and easy-going spirit urged Solita to come out of her box, and gradually her tense nature faded into light-hearted happiness. She remembered the first time Alaric approached her, just a few days after the discussion of the crowning.

_A pale girl of ten kneeled by the dirt, her sleeves rolled up carelessly and hands caked in dirt. She was pulling weeds from the garden, and sprinkling water on the sprouts of newly born plants. Despite what her stepmother told her – that planting was for peasants, something a princess should not engage in, the girl insisted on it, saying it was what her mother use to do all the time. Alaric approached her, a short thirteen-year old with a bright smile. _

_Solita turned before he stepped any closer. She looked at him inquiringly, and said, "Yes? Are you looking for something?" _

_He smiled nervously, and spoke. _

"_I was merely wondering… if you would like to come with me on a walk in the woods." _

_Solita turned towards her plants, saying quietly, "The queen forbids any interaction with the woods." _

_Alaric motioned towards the plants… "The queen forbids you to plant the flowers…" _

_She shrugged. "I'm afraid I cannot. Go with you into the woods, that is. Sorry." _

"_Then… can I help you?" He had a hopeful expression on his face. _

_Solita turned, surprised to hear him ask that question. "Are you not afraid to get your robes stained with manure and dirt, Prince Alaric?" _

_He shrugged like she had, and kneeled down beside her. _

Solita had pleasant conversations with him while caring for the flowers. They did this for a few days, before the queen caught word of it and gave them both five whips for disobeying. The next time she saw him, they smiled nervously at each other without saying a word. A few days later, Alaric saw Solita by the fountain yet again…

_Alaric ran towards Solita, and saying in an excited voice, "I have something for you…" _

_She smiled timidly, and opened the brown bundle. _

"_These seeds grow into a crimson red plant called raezels. I had them brought here from Avienal… it is the only place they grow." _

_Solita found herself affectionately creating comfortable holes for the seeds, and Alaric helping her. _

The plants were still there, growing well, yet the flowers encased in buds. Solita found that it had a tendency to bloom irregularly.

Through the years, Alaric often accompanied Solita on horseback rides through the woods, after much pleading to his mother. Ethel often came with them, "for protection", he acclaimed slyly.

Solita smiled and imagined her stepbrothers fighting bravely on their stallions. There had been no news at all about how the battles were going, causing a few ripples of anxiousness among the court.

Time faded by, the weeks mixing into months. Solita was surprised not to find any attempts for her life, although knew that Queen Napea must have a reason for it. _Perhaps_, thought Solita, _she has plans for me after the return of Alaric and Ethel._

* * *

**_9 months after the departure of Prince Ethel and Prince Alaric_ **

Solita walked along the streets of Nivalis as if in a trance, staring morbidly into the ground. Nine long months had passed. She had turned sixteen already.

The war had been far longer than they predicted. It seemed that Avienal had also called for help from other kingdoms, and giving them a better chance of not being quickly defeated. Today was the day the soldiers and princes were supposed to return to Nivalis, for there was a rumor of victory running among the people. Solita sighted the little beggar boy she met the day the messengers came.

He was no longer a beggar, it appeared. He smiled with dark naïve eyes and reached for the princess's hand. Solita clasped his hand tightly, the same way Alaric clasped hers. They stood in silence for a while, staring at each other. Suddenly, the moment came. A horn sounded, and the iron gates were pulled open.

Solita let go of the little boy's hand, and looked up, her heart beating rapidly. Could it be? They have returned at last? She watched as a shadowy figure came in on a horse, no longer gleaming pure white but stained with blood and dirt. It was Ethel. His face was tired, and there was no mischievous light in his eyes. His left arm was bandaged under his armory, which was also stained with blood. Nevertheless, the Nivalis flag was waving in the evening sky, fluttering in the chilly wind. The crowd that had gathered cheered for their return. The cheers faded as they realized the same thing Solita did.

Alaric was not there.

Solita told herself that he must be in the back of the soldiers, and he will emerge soon. They all watched for the prince. It seemed the soldiers had narrowed down to a group of thirty – seventy were slain in the war. They all had tired, grim expressions on their faces, despite the victory of Avienal. Suddenly what Solita saw caused her heart to freeze for a moment.

Alaric had returned, yes. Just like he promised.

Only he was lying in a coffin.

**_The end_ **

of** _P a r t I_ **

**

* * *

**

**_:nervous laugh_:... I almost feel bad for killing off Alaric, but... his death is necessary for the main plot to flow. If you spot any mistakes, either within the plot or grammatically, don't hesitate to let me know :) ... I really hope that with the flashbacks I haven't made Alaric and Solita's relationship seem romantic - tell me what you think! **

**This is the end of part one...there are three parts to this story.. into total there should be about 27-30 chapters. The next chapter will be up in a few days... I'm taking a short break from writing for a while to organize the plot completely and read some more of other people's fanfics. Yay! **

**panemonium:** I think having dwarves takes away from some of the darker, angst-y side of the retelling.. This version will have a great deal more violence, evil things :harharhar: and a bit of sex, than the original version. She'll run away, but I still haven't decided whether to have her be alone in the cottage or what...

**PaperbagPrincezz:** _: hangs head in shame: _Yes, indeed, you are right about Alaric and Ethel and Solita... so, do you think I expanded Alaric and Solita's relationship enough in this chapter? Yay for beta-readers! Very insightful about the love triangle...

**dreamingdaemon:** _:worships:_ That's an error on my part, thanks for catching it!.. _:curses arithmetic:_  
**  
fireworksinmypocket: **Hahahaha.. Robin Hood appearing in "Snow White"? Hmm. Bandits, outlaws.. and thieves... I might use some of those ideas, if you don't mind:) Yep. Glass coffin still there. Flower :hehe _:wraps scotch tape around mouth to keep from saying anything:  
_**  
mistyqueen:** Yes, it's a sibling love... Of course, _now_... _:sniffs:__  
_**  
EvenSong:** Great things to point out:) The peasants know about it through pure rumors and grapevines.. there are merchants and travelers who enter and leave the city and discuss it with other commoners. Of course, the nobility would think it rubbish to get involved with the "commoner-talk", although you are quite right on that point that the nobility have better messenger systems. I tried not to imply that the commoners found out before the nobles, though.. let me know where I did and I'll edit it. I type everything on Word first, so there shouldn't be that many typos, but for some reason I find that this "document manager" thing distorts a lot of the formatting and creates errors... :_ arrghhh_: Do you mind pointing out the ones that you see : _hopeful smile_ : And as for poor Alaric... sorry to disappoint you!


	10. Live For Me

**I couldn't resist not writing for a few days... Many thanks to all my reviewers! _:offers a shoulder to sob on:_ **

**Now. This is the part where they burn his handsome corpse into ashes... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – "Live For Me"**

Prince Alaric laid still upon the pyre, his pale eyelids closed, hiding empty, faded blue eyes underneath. He had a thin red scar upon one side of his neck, and a small gash on his left cheek. His armor was removed, set beside him, and he lay in clean blue robes. It was doubtless – the prince was dead.

The sky was painted a cold steel gray, and the chilly wind was howling mournfully, bringing small flakes of snow with it. The entire kingdom was in silence, the commoners carrying candles and wearing a thin black cloak over their heads as they formed a loose ring around the altar, many yards away from the dead prince. Nobles formed the next ring, and the royal family stood nearest to the center, on the raised altar where the pyre was.

Queen Napea stared with a pale expression at her youngest son, who about to be cremated and his soul freed into the sky. Ethel stood beside her, his face stony and dark circles under his eyes. They were all waiting for the princess. Ethel's gaze trailed down to his brother's left hand, which was clenched tightly. He eyed it carefully, realizing that Alaric had a piece of paper clasped in his hand.

Turning towards the religious man and then to his mother, he said quietly, "I would like to touch my brother one last time." They looked at him, and nodded.

* * *

She loved him like a true brother, as if they were really bond by blood...

_Her brother was dead. _

_Dead. _

The fountain waters ran cold and quick through her fingers. Solita's red-streaked eyes settled upon the closed buds of the snow blossoms. It was winter, but the flowers were refusing to bloom for Alaric.

She bit her lip to keep her sobs from erupting, and recoiled her fingers from the icy waters. Clutching the ash grey cloak closer, she walked wearily out of the West Gardens.

She slid her way into the crowd beside Ethel, the entire kingdom watching her steadily. Lowering her eyes, she did not look up while the religious man performed the rituals. She did not look up at Alaric's body as it lay on the pyre. She did not look up as they handed the torch to Queen Napea, who, for the benefit of the watchers, it seemed, turned away to sob quietly into a black cloth. Ethel did not comfort her, as perhaps the queen had expected him to. When the religious man brought forth the torch to him, he shook his head slightly, gazing with a glassy stare into the distance. Solita did not look up to take note of any of this.

Only when the fire glowed in front of her did she raise her head slowly and stare hypnotically into the flames. Her glazed smoky eyes suddenly erupted in flames. She took the torch, and slowly walked up to her brother's body. Hundreds of people watched as the princess held the torch in shaking hands. The snow fell lightly down onto the tops of their cloaked heads.

Solita lowered the torch, unable to move. She was still a few steps away when the fire vanished and somehow transferred to the pyre, and it began to blaze with flames. Solita cast a look at her brother's face one last time, once lively and kind. Smoke drifted into the grey clouds, blending in with the shrouded landscape.

Solita's eyes filled with tears once again, and she tore them away from her brother to stare into the distant mountains. Her breathing grew husky, and she trembled, growing cold despite the hungry fire.

A gust of wind came, blowing her cloak off her head and scattering her black hair. Solita glanced at her stepmother. _Her sobs are not natural_, she realized. _Is she really sad that her son died? _

_From the corner of her gaze Solita saw her stepmother transfigure before her eyes, her skin wrinkling until it became leathery, her eyes lightening to a piercing white, and her hair growing wild, streaking with grey. Her stepmother looked at Solita with a wild, hungry stare, and in her hand she clutched a glittering knife… _

Solita squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. The image dissolved. Her stepmother was staring at Alaric's burning body, like everyone else was. She was only clutching a black cloth to wipe her eyes.

_She suddenly turned to see all of the nobles gathered around her, their eyes flickering and paling into an empty white. Knives appeared in each of their hands, all pointed towards her. They walked towards in a trance-like fashion. Solita opened her mouth to scream. _

Ethel clamped his hand over her mouth. The nobles and Queen Napea seem to have not noticed. Solita blinked to see no white irises or knives in their hands. Ethel whispered something to his mother and led Solita out of the cremation site.

"I do not think it would be appropriate for you to scream at a cremation," he said quietly, with no trace of a mocking tone that Solita had expected.

She did not reply. Ethel turned to look her in the eyes. He had many scars and cuts on his face, and it was gaunt and pale.

"What did you see?"

Solita stared back at him, still not saying a word. He sighed shakily, and before turning away, he slid a piece of paper into her hand.

* * *

Solita walked wearily down the trail as snow came down and scattered through the landscape. It was the same trail that winded through the woods, the same one that she and Alaric had always use to come to. She continued to walk, not looking back at the rising smoke of the cremation, or the fading palace walls. Shadowy, towering trees engulfed her, beckoning for her to come closer.

She clasped the note tightly in her hand. Solita was well educated to read and write on scrolls and scriptures, as were her stepbrothers, but her grief and madness had overcome her curiosity, and it was abandoned as she fled.

Her head felt light and airy, but she continued to stagger through the trail. Other than the rushing of a distant river, the woods were silent, no murmurs of the animals or whispers of the trees. Solita didn't know how long she had walked, but after taking a random turn, she came to a part of the woods that she was completely unfamiliar with. She squinted her eyes, and saw something in the distance. She approached it, slowly and carefully.

It was a cottage. No smoke was arising from the chimney, but it hardly seemed to be abandoned. The misty glass windows were clean, and there were plants and flowers growing under the windows. Solita was suddenly overcome with tiredness. She backed up against a tree, and sank down, leaning on it. Her eyes were still gazing at the cottage curiously. _Who would live so deep in the woods, isolated so far from the kingdom? _

The snow seeped through her cloak, and she shivered. She decided it was about time to return to the palace, but she was… lost in the woods. Turning to look in the direction of the mountains, Solita realized that the woods must stretch across the hills, its fingertips reaching through the valley and to the bottom of the mountain. The cottage was at the edge of the valley. She couldn't believe that she was this far from the palace.

Solita rose from the snow, casting the cottage a last glance and walking back the other direction. The snow began to fall hard upon the surface, blanketing the trail entirely. She ambled on and on, following her instincts and taking no note of the chilly wind or the snow. _But it is beautiful,_ she thought. The shimmering whiteness of the snow was so pure, so clean and refreshing. In her mind, an image formed of many winters back...

_A thin girl of twelve stood like a statue by the urns of her parents. The snow came down, blanketing her shoulders and her ivory black hair. Her gaze was not sad, but hypnotic and empty. In the distance a voice called her name. _

"_Solita! Where are you?" _

_She ignored it, and continued to stare at the urns. King Jethro the III, and Queen Odessa. Her dear, sweet mother. Her mother which she had never met .._

"_You must go back into the palace, Solita! You will catch a cold!" The voice came closer. _

_Solita did not move. Suddenly warm hands were upon her shoulders. She turned to come face to face with – _

_No…no.. _Solita shook herself, telling herself not to think of him again. She walked wearily through the woods for many more minutes, until she came to the river.

Its waters were icy and fresh, and it tempted Solita's dry lips. She stepped closer and cupped her palms, when noticing the note that she did not read. She hastily stuffed it into her cloak, and cupped her palms again to take a sip of the water. She realized that she could have easily slipped into the river and be carried away by it. She would be plunged into its depths, and relieved of all her troubles and worries. Ending her life in the river would mean she did not have to forever avoid the knives of the queen's assassins. She would be at peace, for once in her life. She would see her mother and father again... and Alaric... a smile came to her lips.

The thought deeply tempted Solita. A gust of wind blew by and her cloak opened, the note falling out. It floated on the surface of the shallow waters that rushed slowly. Solita waded waist-deep into the river, and fished out the note. Inscribed in clear, elegant handwriting was her name… To Solita. Her heart stopped as she realized whose handwriting it was.

She folded open the note with shaky hands. The smooth, black ink had not been faded away by the water like she had expected. She bit her lip to keep her eyes from watering as she read the three words written on the note. Solita then stuffed it carefully into her cloak, her breathing fast and husky.

She started trudging back to land, when suddenly her foot was caught in something. She jerked it, and only lost her balance and fell deeper into the river. She rose from the icy waters, her entire body shivering and soaked. Then she realized that she was moving. The river was carrying her away. Solita panicked, and tried to swim her way back to land. She only plunged under the surface again, drinking in freezing, but sweet water. Her whole body was numb. Despite all that she had thought a few minutes ago, deep in her mind she had a voice urging for survival. _His_ voice.

But the river continued to carry her away, and she fought to keep from losing consciousness. She almost gave up when suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her away from the current. _Alaric,_ she thought blissfully, before sinking into blackness.

**

* * *

**

**The brief images she sees are a pychotic thing - something like.. pyschoses, I think. Now.. here's to my wonderful reviewers..**

**PaperbagPrincezz:** Well I had her think that he was her "brother".. that should be enough, I hope... Yay! I'd love you to beta-read this story.. How does it work, exactly?

**mistyqueen:** yes, indeed I did. It was wicked of me, no?

**dreamingdaemon:** "You added to the domino stack that was my love for Alaric and then you prodded the beautiful arrangement once and laughed as it all collapsed around my ears."... Wow, what can I say... Such a vivid description - right on!

**fireworksinmypocket:** Yep, she does try to save him with the flowers, but as you see.. they didn't bloom for him. (It's like they have a mind of their own when to bloom, but only in wintertime!) ... _:nervous laugh:_ Hahah.. Robbers and thieves and bandits...

**warrior-wolf:** Alas.. things always happen for a reason...

**EvenSong:** There will be a happy ending in the end, so not to worry! Well, semi-happy... Hmm, yes, Ethel has indeed changed... _:hinthint:_

**CareBearErin:** **:_Sighs_**: .. Yes, he was a perfect prince charming, wasn't he? Was.


	11. Family Bonds

**It's been soooooo long since I updated, I know. Been on vacation.. Niagara Falls ... and band camp, of course. This chapter was tricky to write, and I've had a lot of help from my beta-reader, PaperbagPrincezz from 'Beta Readers R US'. It's pretty long, in my standards. Hope you guys like it. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – Family Bonds**

The sky was darkening into a frozen shade, and the snow continued to pour down as he carried her limply in his arms. He stepped knee-deep into the snow, grimacing as waves of pain shot up his legs. They were both drenched, their clothing sticking to their skin like a newly formed layer of ice.

Ethel called for his stallion in a croaky voice. In the seconds which he had jumped after Solita, the horse seemed to have eagerly abandoned him and the princess to return back to the palace, carrying with it extra cloaks and blankets. Cursing violently under his breath, he started walking through the woods, only vaguely aware of where his feet were taking him.

In the back of his mind, Ethel mused at what would happen had both of them died in the snow, stranded in the woods. His mother would have lamented for a while, showing off her tears to the kingdom to prove that they were not artificial... while inwardly rejoicing at the disposal of her threats. The queen was not yet past the age of childbearing, was she? A few more years in reign would not displease her...

Ethel's thoughts rang in his own mind, while another part of him cursed him for thinking so ill of his own mother. It was for his own good that she wanted to rid of Solita, was it not?

His bandaged arm was bleeding furiously through his cloak, staining Solita's shoulder with scarlet blood. Suddenly violently triggered images began to flash by in his bloodshot, emerald eyes...

He was staggering through the dust, a mixture of blood and sweat trickling down his head, and grasping a javelin tightly in his bloody hands. A gust of wind blew his way, throwing dust into his eyes. He tripped over something, and fought to keep from colliding onto the floor.

_The dust cleared, as Ethel looked down to find that the thing he had tripped over was the head of a decapitated soldier. Its eyes were wide open, fixing a haunting stare at him. Blood trickled from its raw, open flesh onto the ground, forming a small pool of crimson. Ethel gritted his teeth and clutched the javelin tighter in his hands, keeping his ears open for any sound of life..._

"Your highness!" It took him a while to realize the voice was not a part of his war memories. He shook off a bit of snow stuck to his face, and breathed heavily, while looking up to see three of the royal guards mounted upon horses, with one of them holding the reins of Ethel's stallion.

A guard helped him into a cloak, while another bowed and said, "I will take her highness, Prince Ethel."

Ethel's arms stiffened slightly. "No. I can do it myself," he said, shivering slightly. They waited while Solita was snugly leaning against the horse, and the stallion set off into the distant glow of the castle.

* * *

Solita slowly opened her eyes later in the night, dimly aware of three figures towering over her, their murmurs entangling quietly within her mind. On her left side, Chandi was holding on to her hand, her touch cool to Solita's hot, prickly skin. The other two figures had the solemn, self-assured tones of royal physicians... but in the shadows, there seemed to be yet another person... Through her heavy, drooping eyelids Solita gazed at him, while through his bloodshot eyes he stared back... ... ... 

When she awoke again she was alone in her chambers, and the pale daylight had appeared. She sat up in her bed, feeling shaky yet her mood quite serene. By her bedside was a single red flower, which she immediately recognized as one of the raezels. Solita reached over to pick it up gingerly in her palm, looking steadily at it. She then quietly put it back, her heart tightening.

Solita wondered what had made him come after her. Why not let her die, so that he could claim the throne? It would have been the ideal death, and they wouldn't even have had a part in it... the princess, mad with grief, wandered into the woods during a snowstorm and drowned in the river... It was purely accidental.

She doubted Queen Napea would have ordered him to save her. Ethel was the only one who saw her leave, yet did the castle not know of her disappearance before he set out? If she were meant to be saved, if someone other than the queen wished to look for her, wouldn't they have sent the royal guards along with Ethel?

It must have only been Ethel, then. Ethel alone, who knew that it was unlikely for Solita to return, and wanted to rescue her. But why?

_Did he do it to gain her trust?_

The thought stirred in her mind, and at the same moment, Chandi appeared and approached her with a smile and a basket of food.

"My lady, you are finally awake." She sat down on the chair beside her bed and held both of Solita's hands tightly.

"How long have I been asleep?" Solita asked.

Chandi stirred a hot glass of herbal tea, and said grimly, "It has been two days."

"We feared that the cold had weakened you too much, and that you would not survive the night..." she trailed off sadly, handing Solita the glass. "You strayed very far from us, coming too close to death."

She took a sip, and her insides flooded with warmth.

Chandi continued, "I was quite startled when I saw his highness Prince Ethel carrying you inside the palace, with snow still on his shoulders and in his hair. It was quite noble of him."

Solita took another drink, and said frostily, "Yes, it was indeed... noble of him..."

"...But he will never be like his brother... my brother," she said.

Chandi looked at her intently with warm brown eyes. "My lady, Prince Alaric will always be watching out for you. But, I'm sure it would do you well to befriend Prince Ethel."

"Was it him who picked the raezel?" Solita asked, a cold gleam in her irises.

"No, my lady. It was I. Prince Ethel had ordered many more of these flowers to be planted in the West Gardens, and there seemed to be plenty to be spared. I had heard from an herb lady that the presence of raezels would be spirit-lifting to the ill, healing their sicknesses. Do you not like them, my lady?"

Solita smiled slightly, inwardly knowing that Chandi had no idea about the incident with Alaric and his raezels.

"I do." she said.

* * *

Queen Napea looked coldly down at her son. He was kneeling, his eyes set downward on the floor and his jaw in a determined fix. 

"Tell me, _why_?" The weight of the word echoed through the chambers like a boulder in a pond.

Ethel did not answer, yet kept his gaze set on the floor.

"You are dishonoring your father's name. You are a disappointment to me. How – "

" - By letting her die of grief, I am dishonoring my brother's name,"he said in a dead, empty voice.

"Your brother!" spat Queen Napea in shock. "His death was for the best,"she muttered in a low voice, as if talking to herself. "Alaric got in the way of things too much ..."

Ethel froze. The ugly black battle scar on his face seemed to jump with his vein.

"Ethel." Queen Napea said in a suddenly hypnotic, dangerous tone."There is something extremely important I must show you. You will meet me at midnight in the sanctum. You will avoid being seen."

He bowed his head slightly, and nodded. "Yes." He stood up, and slid away from his mother's lair. As he walked through the ringing hallways, images began to fill his mind, taking up every space of his thoughts.

_Ethel felt the sudden slicing open of his skin, the hot, stinging blood dripping from the new gash that appeared on the back of his neck. He turned around to find more soldiers advancing on him from behind. Ethel summoned all of his anger and what was left of his strength, and in a few swift moves killed three of the enemy soldiers. Alaric was a few yards away from him, fighting off his own battle. As Ethel clanged swords with another soldier, he saw Alaric and his opponents slowly moving towards him. _

_Ethel gave an inhale of shock as an arrow flew through his fractured armor, and into his chest. He staggered, still trying to fight off his opponent. He jerked as two more arrows pierced into his flesh, blood spilling continuously. _

_He bent over, his sword hanging loosely by his side. Two opponent soldiers gave jeers of satisfaction, and raised both their blades for the final blow as Ethel's back was turned. _

_Ethel turned just in time to see the enemy soldiers'jeers fade, and their bodies collapsing on the dust. Thin knives emerged from their backs. _

"_Alaric..." Ethel gasped, as his brother knelt by him. He looked around, finding naught but bodies sprawled across the dust. _

"_Are you alright?" Alaric said concernedly. Ethel turned around as Alaric gripped the arrows firmly and pulled them out. _

"_Yes.." said Ethel as Alaric helped him stand. Blood trickled down his forehead steadily. _

"_Thank you." Ethel said quietly. _

"_We are brothers. Family look out for each other," he said simply. "Come, we must go meet the other - "_

_He stopped short, and suddenly leaned forward on Ethel's wounded shoulder. "Alaric? What - "_

_Ethel's face froze in horror as he saw a jewel encrusted handle of a knife sticking out of Alaric's back. He took his sword and ragingly sought the attacker, but he was no where to be found. The battlegrounds were silent, there was no sign of life under the hot sun. _

"_Coward! Is that how you fight? Attack, and then hide?" Ethel's voice broke. _

_Alaric watched him through half closed eyes with a sad smile on his face. _

"_Come with me," Ethel said in a trembling voice as he tried to pull his brother up to his feet. "...we must see the physician immediately. You will be alright." _

_Alaric simply looked at him, and fell silent. His gaze was solid, piercing into Ethel's eyes. Ethel was aware of the pool of blood he was standing in, the blood of his only brother. Alaric's eyes did not move from his face. It did not move again._

_Family look out for each other. Alaric's voice rang in his head. I did not do what he did for me. _

Ethel gritted his teeth, shaking his head while breathing in slowly and deeply. The memory of Alaric's intense gaze will haunt him forever. Those empty, hollow blue eyes, never moving. He stopped walking as he approached the elegant silver gates of the West Gardens. Ethel pushed open the doors, and stepped in.

* * *

Solita skimmed her pale fingers through the clear blue waters of the fountain. She shivered slightly, aware of the chilling air moving in about her. The kingdom had not spoken a word of her getting lost in the woods. It seemed that they had managed to keep it all repressed, just like they had with the incident of Sir Leo. So be it. 

The wind whistled suddenly, blowing against her onyx black hair. Solita glanced at the snow blossoms, expecting to find them in buds. Instead, they were blooming beautifully, with the pure white petals glowing like the moon.

Solita looked down, cursing the fact that they had not bloomed in time for Alaric. Suddenly a reflection of a face appeared beside hers. She stopped skimming the water, and waited for it to become still. His reflection was unmistakable.

"You do not need to thank me," Ethel said in an unfeeling voice, before Solita had opened her mouth.

"I wish to," she said coolly, turning around to look at him. "Thank you."

His face had become more gaunt, his hair without its usual luster and flirtatious waves. The wide, crude scar was just an inch beneath his darkened eyes. Solita's gaze flicked down to a thin, long gash on one side of his neck. It disappeared under his thick robes, and seem to stretch for quite a bit. He turned away.

"I didn't do it for you." Ethel said quietly. Solita turned back to the fountain, staying silent.

Ethel draped a cloak around her, muttering stiffly, "You will catch a cold if you stay out here too long." Solita held on to the cloak with trembling hands, and turned around slowly to watch him slide out of the West Gardens.

* * *

**  
I must say, there are many different ways to interpret this chapter. The next one should be interesting, I think. I will have that one up hopefully in a few days.**

**Mollusk:** Happy to get a new reviewer!... About how Solita and Alaric leaned more towards "love-love"... Well, what can I say, I tried. But it shouldn't matternow, as he's dead. Blunt, but true. Thanks for the opinion, though.

**rainkisser:** Yes, everyone loves getting reviews! You don't have to, though. Just having you read my story is good enough. I'm very pleased that you enjoyedthis retelling.

**Gabi Web:** Yep. But it's suppose to be a secret.Shhhh... Anyway, he's not that bad. You'll see.

Sorry, too tired to write replies to everyone of my wonderful reviewers, hope to see you again after this chapter :)


End file.
